Young, Wild & Free
by TodayistheDay
Summary: No estaba en sus planes encontrarse con él, y tampoco tenía planeado enamorarse...
1. Prólogo

**¡Aquí estoy devuelta! Sigo con eso de poner a ._._._._._. como protagonista. Ahí iría tu nombre (: Me gusta esa modalidad... n.n Les dejo mi segunda historia.**

_*Modo de texto:_

Relato normal ; *_Pensamientos* ;_ -Conversaciones ; _**Frases de canciones acordes al momento.**_

_**•Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (Por desgracia, no fueron mi idea.) Son de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>YOUNG , WILD AND FREE<em>**

**_"Te veo, me sonrojo y tiemblo... que idiota te hace el amor"_**

Prefacio

27 de Agosto. Por fin había llegado el día que mis amigos y yo habíamos estado esperando durante mucho tiempo. El campamento de verano "Vanderbilt" iba a ser la puerta de escape para todos nosotras. Hidan, Deidara, Pain, Konnan y yo íbamos a tener nuestras primeras vacaciones sin nuestros padres, a pesar de que teníamos 17 años. Nos conocimos en jardín de infantes y desde ahí somos inseparables. Además de ser amigos, nos une también que nuestros padres son dueños de los hoteles más conocidos de Londres. A las nueve de la mañana, estábamos todos muy ansiosos esperando a nuestro avión privado. Luego de una hora, comenzamos a viajar rumbo a Vanderbilt. Alrededor del mediodía ya nos encontrábamos en la puerta del campamento. Vanderbilt tiene 2 piletas olímpicas con trampolines, 4 canchas de básquet, tenis, futbol y vóley y un campo de golf. Además tiene una biblioteca, un salón de comidas amplio, salón de baile, un gimnasio, un spa y nuestras habitaciones estaban distribuidos en dos edificios.

Mi nombre es **._._._._._. ._._._._._. ** , y hoy soy libre.


	2. Paradise

**¡Les dejo el primer capítulo oficial (porque el prólogo no cuenta) de Young, wild & Free! ¡Disfruten! Recuerden que en **._._._._._. iría tu nombre... Lo hace más... personal (:****

_*Modo de texto:_

Relato normal ; *_Pensamientos* ;_ -Conversaciones ; _**Frases de canciones acordes al momento.**_

_**•Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (Por desgracia, no fueron mi idea.) Son de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 1:<span>

"Glad you Came" 

_**"Todo lo que importa es el aquí y ahora" **_

Ingresamos al campus y notamos que estaba lleno de gente. Como teníamos hambre nos dispusimos a ir al restaurant privado del campamento. Recogimos nuestra bandeja, nos servimos comida y fuimos a buscar una mesa. Sin darme cuenta, Pain y Konnan aparecieron en unas mesas alejadas de donde estábamos y nos llamaron para ir. Cuando Deidara, Hidan y yo estábamos rumbo a sentarnos noté que un trozo de jamón había rozado mi mejilla y seguido de eso una porción de salsa arruinó mi vestido de diseñador. Busqué al responsable con la mirada, hasta toparme con un grupo de cinco chicos . Uno de ellos, era el que me había lanzado comida. Automáticamente mi cara de disgusto apareció. Deidara y Hidan reían y trataban de limpiar mi ropa mientras ellos también reían.

-Ay, ¿Le manché la ropa a la princesita? Que pena...- Dijo el que parecía el líder con un puchero irónico en su cara, riendo a la vez. Él era pelirrojo, y tenía gestos angelicales. Sus ojos eran color miel, y tenía una postura arrogante y endemoniadamente sexy. Era el típico chico malo del que siempre me quise alejar. Estaba rodeado de cuatro amigos más.

-No le veo la gracia a tu broma, Idiota.- Grité enojada e histérica. Lo que provocó que todos giraran a mirarnos. Sin pensarlo, agarré un vaso que había cerca y se lo arrojé en la cara al chico que se había reído de mí. Él estaba sorprendido, pero no dejaba de sonreír.

-Te metiste con el chico equivocado.- Dijo un amigo de él, este era de pelo negro y llevaba una máscara color naranja.

-Esta es la guerra, princesita.- Soltó mirándome firmemente con un toque de diversión en su voz.


	3. Always

**¡Segundo capítulo que subo en el día! Debe ser un milagro... xd Gracias por seguir la historia (:  
>*En ._._._._._. iría tu nombre n.n<strong>

*Modo_ de texto:_

Relato normal ; *_Pensamientos* ;_ -Conversaciones ; _**Frases de canciones acordes al momento.**_

_**•Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (Por desgracia, no fueron mi idea.) Son de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 2:"Akasuna no Sasori"<span>

"Me sentí para vos"

Salimos rápidamente de la cafetería, mientras Pain y Konnan nos miraban sin entender. Aprovechamos el momento y fuimos a instalarnos en nuestro Pen House. Las habitaciones eran para cinco personas y la verdad, no estaban nada mal. Teníamos una cama de dos plazas para cada una, baño privado, un closet enorme del tamaño de una habitación más, destinado a nuestras ropas, Sillones, Televisión, equipo de música, wi-fi, aire acondicionado y un ventanal gigante desde el cual tenías la vista de todo el campamento. Nos cambiamos de ropa por una más cómoda. Yo me puse un short negro ajustado, una remera blanca con un chaleco de jean corto y mis vans azules. No tenía muchas ganas de peinarme, así que opté por recogerme el cabello con un moño. Debíamos darnos prisa porque teníamos diez minutos para llegar al salón de reuniones. Llegamos y había alrededor de cincuenta personas, que eran las que estaban en mi grupo, siendo guiados por dos instructores.

-Bienvenidos al campamento Vanderbilt. Yo soy Hatake Kakashi y mi compañera es Anko Tysad. Estamos muy ansiosos de pasar este mes y medio junto a ustedes. Como verán, estamos encargados de organizar todas las actividades que se realizarán de aquí en adelante, incluyendo el baile de cierre del campamento. Ahora les vamos a pedir que se presenten uno por uno para que podamos conocernos.- Así se presentó nuestro guía, quien parecía muy contento de estar con nosotros. Uno a uno se fue presentando, hasta llegar mi turno.

-Mi nombre es **._._._._._. ._._._._._. **.-Dije tratando sonar emocionada, pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando alguien gritó "¡Princesita!" a cinco lugares de donde estaba. Lo miré y me di cuenta de que era el mismo chico que había empezado la "guerra de comida". No pude evitar prestar atención cuando él se presentó.

-Yo soy Sasori no Akasuna. Aunque creo que todas ya saben mi nombre...- Dijo con aire de superioridad.

-Agrandado-Tosí discretamente, esperando que no lo hubieran escuchado todos. Cuando lo noté, todos estaban mirándome... incluyendo Sasori, quien sonreía divertido. Una chica, quien parecia querer llamar la atención de Sasori me empujo hacía atrás pasando por delante de mí diciendo:

-Yo soy Sakura Haruno. Y para los que no sabían , estoy disponible - Dijo guiñándole el ojo a Sasori , quien le brindó una media sonrisa examinándola de arriba a abajo.

Por suerte intervino el instructor:

-Primero que nada, a ninguno de nosotros de nosotros nos importa saber su situación sentimental. Así que por favor, ¿podrían dejar de apuñalarse con los ojos y prestar atención? Gracias, sigamos. Ahora que ya nos conocemos todos, vamos a ir al primer paseo grupal. Quiero recordarles que todos los paseos se realizan dos veces por semana a las cinco de la tarde y es obligatoria la presencia de todos.

Dicho esto, salimos al parque y empezamos a caminar. Con mis amigos parecíamos niños de cinco años yendo a una juguetería. Konnan iba tomando fotos del paisaje y de nosotros. Pain y Hidan iban discutiendo acerca de fútbol. Sólo Deidara y yo íbamos tranquilamente disfrutando del paseo. Hasta que sentimos voces detrás nuestro,y no pudimos evitar escuchar. Eran el grupo de Sasori y el de Sakura.

-Hace mucho calor...-Dijo Sasori, pareciendo cansado.

-¿Por qué no te quitas la remera?-Dijo ella intentando provocarlo. No pude evitar soltar un suspiro.

-Zorra...-Dije. Deidara rió.

-¿Dijiste algo, **._._._._._. **?- Me preguntó Sasori, obligándome a darme vuelta.

-Nada, nada.-Dije riéndome, haciéndome la tonta.

-¿Qué pasa, **._._._._._. **? ¿Estás celosa...?

-NO, NO ESTOY CELOSA.

-¿Segura? Tu cara no dice lo mismo...- Soltó Logan.

-Si, muy segura. ¿Y desde cuando te importa lo que dice mi cara?-Dije dándome vuelta para seguir caminando, estaba muy enojada. Sasori me agarró del brazo, intentando detenerme.

-Eu. No era para tanto. Todo bien...-Me solté de su agarré y seguí caminando.

-Déjala Saso, **._._._._._. ** es muy inocente para saber lo que quiere.

No soporté que siga hablando a mis espaldas y me di vuelta para encararla.

-Prefiero ser inocente y no ser tan fácil como vos, disculpame.- Miré a Sasori y le dije-¿Podés hacerme el favor de controlar a tu amiguita rápida? Gracias.

-Calmate, princesa...- Dijo riendo mientras me empujaba" amistosamente", aunque no fue tan "amistoso" porque terminé en el lago. Decidí pagarle con la misma moneda y me hice la que me estaba ahogando.

-¡Alguien ayúdeme! ¡Me estoy ahogando! Todos se acercaron a la orilla, pero nadie me ayudaba.

-¿Princesa? Sasori, ¿Le dijiste "princesa" a esta tarada?

Ignoré ese comentario y seguí actuando.

-Callate, Sakura. Creo que **._._._._._. ** se está ahogando de verdad.

-¿Y qué? ¿Te vas a tirar a rescatarla?-Dijo Sakura enojada. Él se quedó pensando. Yo aproveché y traté de tocar el fondo con los pies. Pero no llegué. Ahí me di cuenta de que si alguien no me sacaba, me iba a ahogar. Kakashi tiró un salvavidas al agua y cuando estaba a punto de tirarse, alguién más lo hizo antes. Sentí que alguien me sujetaba por la cintura con un brazo y nos impulsábamos a la superficie. Él se apresuró a agarrar el salvavidas, y sacarnos de ahí lo más rápido posible. Salimos del agua y todos nos aplaudieron. Abrí los ojos y vi lo que pasaba. Sasori me había salvado.

-Mínimo un "gracias"-Me dijo él.

-¿GRACIAS?-Dije gritando histéricamente-Si no me hubieras empujado, no me tendrías que haber salvado.

-Y si no fuera por tus CELOS, yo no te hubiera empujado-Dijo él gritando y recalando la palabra "celos".

-¿Enserio piensas que podría estar celosa de "ella"?-Dije con asco mientras la señalaba. Pero alguien interrumpió la conversación.

-¡Saso! ¿Estas bien, amor?-Gritó Sakura haciéndose la víctima, mientras aprovechaba para abrazarlo. Yo solo rodé los ojos y me fui con mis amigos. Ellas al verme bien, se acercaron gritando.

-¡**._._._._._. **!-Dijo Hidan acercándose a mi para abrazarme.

-¡Si hubiera sabido que Akasuna iba a rescatarme, me tiraba yo también!-Bromeó Konnan

-¡Hey! ¡Estoy aquí!-Gritó Pain

-No te preocupes, amor. Era una broma...-Dijo Konnan sonriendo.

-Qué tontas... lo bueno es que estás bien, **._._._._._. **... -Dijo Deidara sonriendo.

James dijo que volviéramos a nuestro Pen House y nos preparáramos para la cena.


	4. Lucky

**¡Hola de nuevo! Recuerden que en ._._._._._. iría tu nombre... Lo hace más... personal (:**

_*Modo de texto:_

Relato normal ; *_Pensamientos* ;_ -Conversaciones ; _**Frases de canciones acordes al momento.**_

_**•Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (Por desgracia, no fueron mi idea.) Son de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 3: Venganza.<span>

"Una apuesta, es una apuesta"

Era de noche y nos reunimos en el fogón. Ya se me había ocurrido cómo vengarme de Sasori no Akasuna. Me acerqué a él, intentando sonreír falsamente... pero por alguna razón, no fue difícil sonreír cuando lo vi.

-¡Sasori! ¿Juegas al póker?

-¿Yo?-Dijo incrédulo.

-Si. ¿Venís?

-Ok. ¿Por qué jugamos?-Dijo con su atractiva sonrisa, marcando sus hoyuelos.

-Apostemos. Si yo gano, te tirás al lago. Si vos ganás me tiro yo.

-Hagámoslo más interesante. Que sea en con ropa interior, pero únicamente con lo de abajo.

-No es justo. Vos no perdés nada.

-Bueno, está bien. Que sea en ropa interior, a la vista de todos.

-Perfecto, porque no pienso perder.

-No voy a tenerte lástima, princesa. No pienso perder esta oportunidad...-Dijo mientras sonreía.

Fuimos al comedor e instantáneamente, nuestro grupo de compañeros nos rodeó. Uno de sus amigos, Tobi, fue el Dealer. Mezcló las cartas y las repartió. Apostamos y Tobi dio vuelta el block, y me di cuenta que la suerte estaba de mi lado. Seguimos jugando, y tras cada partida su pila de fichas iba bajando. El momento de la verdad había llegado. Eran sus últimas fichas y yo tenía una pierna de ases. Igualé su apuesta y cuando llegó el momento de bajar las cartas, me di cuenta de que había ganado. Él se sorprendió, era el típico que no le gustaba perder a nada y menos con una chica.

-¿Qué pasó,Akasuna? Creo que el lago te espera...-Dije sin poder ocultar mi cara de felicidad por haberle ganado.

-Bueno, apuestas son apuestas. Vamos al lago.

Llegamos y todos estaban expectantes a lo que pasaba.

-Si no me sacás la ropa vos, yo no entro.

-Nunca apostamos eso. La cosa era que te tiraras en ropa interior y listo.

-No, nunca lo aclaramos. Voy a tirarme en ropa interior, pero tenés que sacármela vos. Asi que dale, no tengo toda la noche.

Me di cuenta de que iba enserio, si no le quitaba la ropa, él no lo iba a hacer. Quería humillarlo, y si tenía que sacarle yo misma la ropa para que eso pase... así iba a ser. Me acerqué a él y le quité la campera tirándola por ahí. Después le saqué la remera, dejando a la vista su perfecto abdomen marcado. El me miraba seductoramente, pero sólo sonreía. Me agaché y le quité las zapatillas. Cuando llegó el momento de quitarle el jean, le dije:

-Podrías quitártelo vos.

-¿Querés que salte al lago en ropa interior o en jeans?

-Agh.

Desabroché el botón y bajé el cierre. Intentando no tocar nada más que el jean. Sus "admiradoras" gritaron de emoción, y no pude evitar sonreir. Bajé el jean y pude ver sus boxers negros. El levantó las piernas y se lo quité.

-¿Ves que no era la muerte de nadie? Hasta sonreíste, al parecer lo disfrutaste... princesa.

-Mjh, no te creas. Ahora el lago te espera.- Dije señalando el agua, intentando no sonreír.

El se acercó al muelle y con un perfecto salto, cayó en el agua. Todas las chicas gritaron. En ese momento aparece Kakashi, diciendo que todos tenían que volver al Pen House. Eso hicieron, solo quedamos Sasori y yo.

-Dijiste que esta era la guerra, ¿no? Adios, Saso.

Me fui caminando lentamente, llevando su ropa.

-¡**._._._._._.**! ¡Mi ropa! ¡Princesita, por favor!-Al ver que no le contestaba, seguia gritando- ¡Alguien, por favor, traiganme ropa!

Entré corriendo al Pen House riendo y fui al balcón a ver que hacía. Sakura lo había ido a buscar, se había sacado la ropa, quedando en ropa interior y había entrado al agua con él. Seguí un impulso y salí con su ropa, hacia el lago. Me molestaba que estuvieran juntos, ella era muy... puta.

-Sasori, no puedo ser tan mala. Aca está tu ropa. Podés salir ya...

El me miró sorprendido, sabía que no quería que estuviera con Sakura.

-Nosotros estamos bien, **._._._._._.**.-Dijo ella metiéndose en la conversación.

-En un rato salgo, princesa.

-AHORA.

-Dije que en un rato salgo...

-¿Sos sorda o que?-Volvió a meterse Haruno.

-No estoy hablando con vos. Y dije que acá esta tu ropa y que salgas del agua, ahora.

El sonrió y salió del agua, ignorando lo que Sakura le decía. Le di su ropa y nos miramos. A lo lejos se escuchó la voz de Anko y yo salí corriendo para que no me vea. LLegué rápido al Pen House y miré desde el balcón que había pasado con él. Anko estaba retándolos, Sakura salió del agua y seguramente al verla en ropa interior habrá pensado cualquier cosa. Noté la mirada de Sasori en mi y entré con una sonrisa.


	5. Believe

**¡Hola! Es la segunda vez que subo este capítulo. Tengo tanta suerte, que la primera vez que intento subirlo, cuando lo termino y apreto en "Submit Document" la página no cargó y el documento se borró. A mi sola me pasan estas cosas. Bueno, les dejo el capítulo cuatro (:  
>¡Ah! Quería agradecer los Review *_* Voy a tenerlos en cuenta, enserio n.n<strong>

_*Modo de texto:_

Relato normal ; *_Pensamientos* ;_ -Conversaciones ; _**Frases de canciones acordes al momento.**_

_**•Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (Por desgracia, no fueron mi idea.) Son de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 4: "Convivencia"<span>

Al otro día, luego de la caminata, Kakashi nos reunió a todos.

-¿Que les parece hacer una noche de películas? - Dijo con entusiasmo .

-¡Algo mas divertido! - Gritó medio campamento .

-¿Entonces qué?

-¡Algo por grupos!- Gritó una chica.

-Tengo una idea... Los voy a juntar de a grupos de cinco personas y tienen que sobrevivir dos noches y un día en carpa. Sólo van a tener:Dos botellas de agua por persona, un baño químico por carpa, la comida se las voy a dar yo y nada más. Estará terminantemente prohibido relacionarse con chicos de otra carpa, llevar cualquier cosa tecnológica, y sólo tendrán una linterna por carpa. Pero eso no es todo, el grupo completo va a tener que cumplir dos retos por noche que serán determinados por mi. Todos paracían conformes con el juego. James comenzó a armar los grupos.

-Deidara Iwa, Madara Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sasori No Akasuna y ... am ... **._._._._._. ._._._._._.**.

-¿QUÉ? ¿YO? NO.

-Esto va a estar bueno...-Dijo Sasori sonriendo.

-Claro que si, amor.-Dijo Sakura abrazándolo.

-Agh, voy a vomitar.-Dijo Madara con cara de asco.

Una vez que nos dieron todos los elementos, había que armar la carpa. Todos los grupos estaban lejos nuestro y ya habían comenzado, menos nosotros.

-¿Y? ¿Cuándo van a empezar?

-¿Van? -Dijo Madara

-Si, yo no pienso armar una carpa. No es que me muera por hacerlo, es que no se hacerlo.

-Nadie aquí sabe. Son todos unos inútiles...-Dijo Deidara

-¿Y qué hacemos?-Dije.

-¿Dónde están Sakura y Sasori?-Preguntó Madara mirando hacia todos lados.

-Ahí vienen-Dijo Deidara señalándolos.

Venían abrazados.

-¿Dónde estaban?-Dijo Madara

-¿Te importa?-Contestó Sakura.

-No, la verdad no nos importa. Ahora, ¿Cómo se arma esto?-Dije agarrando la bolsa de la carpa, entregándosela a Sakura.

-¿Tengo cara de saber armar una carpa?

-No, tenés cara de zorra.

Escuché un ruido, como una risa, de Sasori.

-Los chicos, como Saso, prefieren chicas así... no princesitas.

-No peleen, estamos aquí para pasar un buen rato... Aunque todos sean unos Looser.-Dijo Deidara con una sonrisa, tratando de calmarnos sarcásticamente.

-Me parece que hay que armar la carpa, no quiero dormir mirando las estrellas.-Dijo Madara

-Yo de lo que menos tengo ganas, es de dormir...-Dijo Sasori agarrando la carpa.

-No me importa quién tiene ganas de qué, armen esto porque tampoco quiero dormir mirando las estrellas. Además está oscureciendo, hay que apurarnos.-Dijo Dei mirando el cielo.

Luego de cuarenta minutos, pudimos armar la carpa. Deidara y yo inflamos los colchones.

-¿Qué pasa entre vos y Sasori?-Preguntó divertido.

-Nada, ¿Por qué?

-No quiero meterme en tu vida, pero sé que pasa algo entre ustedes... podés contarme, soy uno de tus mejores amigos. :)

-No pasa nada... ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por la forma en que se miran, las cosas que se dicen, como te trata... ¿Enserio decís que no hay nada? Porque si es así, yo también quiero tener ese tipo de "nada" con alguien especial.

-¿Con alguien? ¿Quién es ese alguien?-Dije sonriendo.

-Nadie, no me cambies de tema.

-¿Madara, no?

-No intentes evadir la pregunta-Dijo sonriendo.

-La verdad, es que no se que me pasa.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?

-Lo odio, pero cuando lo veo no puedo evitar sonreír. No me canso de mirarlo y odio verlo con otra. Pero no me gusta...

-**._._._._._.**, eso es amor. ¡Mi amiga está enamorada! - Dijo gritando eso último,lo que hizo que Sakura, Madara y Sasori voltearan a vernos.

-Shhh, ¡No!- Estaba roja.

-No veo que tiene de malo enamorarse... :) -Dijo riendo.

Nos volvimos a juntar con los demás.

-Ahora hay que acomodarnos para dormir.-Dijo Madara llamando nuestra atención.

-¡Yo al lado de Saso!-Gritó Sakura aferrándose a Él.

-No tengo ganas de escuchar ruidos "extraños" a la mitad de la noche.-Protesté.

-Bueno, entonces anda vos al lado de Sasori.

-No, tampoco dije eso.

-Yo los voy a acomodar, si no no vamos a terminar más. **._._._._._.** en la punta, Sasori al lado, Sakura, Deidara y yo.

-¡OBJECIÓN! Yo quiero dormir al lado de Dei - Dije enojada

- Lo siento , pero no quiero escuchar sus voces, y ademas, yo soy el lider del grupo - Dijo Madara

-¿En que momento te nombramos como 'Lider'?- Dijo Sasori , conteniendo una carcajada

-Yo me nombré así . - Dijo Madara riendo - Ademas, para los juegos, necesitaremos uno .. ¿no es así ?

-Si , ¿pero porque tenes que ser vos? - Dijo Sakura

-Primero, porque yo quiero . Segundo , yo armé la carpa y prendí la fogata ... vamos ... es lo menos que merezco - Dijo Madara a la defensiva.

-Esta bien .. dormiremos, como el LIDER diga - Dijo Logan riendo.

Justo en ese momento sentimos la voz de Anko por los altavoces del campamento : "CHICOS, PRESTEN ATENCIÓN ... AQUÍ VA EL PRIMER RETO: TIENEN QUE ENCONTRAR UNA BANDERA COLOR ROJA , QUE PUEDE ESTAR UBICADA EN CUALQUIER PARTE DEL EXTERIOR DEL CAMPAMENTO ... EL QUE GANA LOS DOS RETOS, SERÁ RECOMPENZADO CON GOLOSINAS. LA UNICA REGLA ES QUE, ADEMAS DE TENER QUE IR TODO EL GRUPO COMO YA ESTABA ESTABLECIDO , NO SE PUEDEN SEPARAR. DEBEN ESTAR LOS CINCO MIEMBROS .. JUNTOS EN TODO MOMENTO. YO CONTROLARÉ EL JUEGO Y QUE ESTEN CUMPLIENDO LAS NORMAS, POR LAS CÁMARAS QUE HAY EN EL CAMPAMENTO, MUCHA SUERTE A TODOS Y QUE GANE EL MEJOR"

Madara, como era el 'Lider' tomó la linterna en la mano y todos fuimos atrás de Él. Fue una muy mala idea no haber traído ningún abrigo , ya que estaba empezando a refrescar y el único que tenía su buzo azul de Ripcurl era Sasori

-Creo que hay que ir por aquí - Dijo Madara señalando el camino hacia el lago.

-Ni lo piensen! La ultima vez que estuve ahí casi muero ahogada - Dije riendo

-A causa de tus celos ¿no? - Retomó Haruno

-No entremos en detalles por favor, no queremos ninguna ahogada esta noche - Dijo Madara

-Si te ahogas, yo te salvo... princesa - Dijo Sasori- Aunque, si lo hago... espero que agradezcas.

-Cambiemos de tema - Dijo Sakura.

Cada vez , hacia más frio. Empecé a temblar...

-¿No deberíamos volver a la carpa? ya esta haciendo mucho frio.- Dijo Deidara frotándose los brazos.

-No Dei, quiero ganar el reto - Dijo Madara

-El tiene razón .. no voy a morir congelada por tus golosinas. - Dije.

-Vamos por favor, aún no se ha reportado el ganador .. quizas estemos cerca- Intentó convencernos, él parecía confundido ya que miraba hacia todas partes.

-Estamos perdidos ¿no, 'LIDER'? - Dijo Sasori recalcando la palabra LIDER.

-Claro que no , estamos en el camino del lago..

-Madara, el camino del lago queda para el otro lado... - Dijo Deidara sonriendo, con una cara de psicópata, lo que hizo que todos giráramos a mirarla- Era en el sendero azul , estamos en uno sin color.

-¿Estamos fuera del campamento? - Grité histérica

- No lo se - Dijo Madara ..-Sakura, dame el mapa por favor.

-¿El mapa? ¿Qué mapa? - Dijo confundida.

-El mapa que nos dio Kakashi .. te lo dio a ti ¿no es así?

-Si , pero no lo agarré cuando salimos de la carpa.

-Bueno señores, estamos perdidos ... literalmente ... perdidos - Dijo Sasori riendo.

-¿Cómo te podes reír en un momento así? Tengo frio, sueño, hambre ¿y vos te reís? - Dije irritada

-Yo tambien tengo frío, amor - Dijo Haruno.

- A ver ... - Comenzó Sasori, ignorando a la pelirrosa - Si tenes frío .. toma mi campera. Si tenes sueño te llevo en mis brazos y si tenes hambre, lo solucionamos enseguida- Hablo Sasori guiñándome el ojo.

Ni siquiera lo pense , agarré su buzo y me lo puse. Vi la cara de odio de Sakura y no pude reprimir una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias! Hagamos como que no escuche lo último.. todavía no , pero si me canso llévame - Dije correspondiendole la sonrisa.

-Bueno. No quiero interrumpir su momento romántico ni nada, pero volviendo al tema .. estamos perdidos- Dijo Madara

-SH LIDER. Ahora el que manda, soy yo - Dijo Sasori tomando la linterna.

-Esto es totalmente injusto .. despues de todo mi esfuerzo, ¿me destronan así? - Se defendió Madara- Mátense.

Caminamos media hora sin rumbo y para ser sincera .. estaba totalmente agotada.

-¿Podemos parar unos segundos? De verdad estoy cansada- Dije.

-Ven **._._._._._.**, te llevo. - Dijo Sasori .

-¿Seguro? -

-Claro - Dijo ayudándome a subir a su espalda.

Si seguía así tenia la muerte asegurada .Sakura me estaba fusilando con la mirada.

Caminamos unos minutos más y apareció un murciélago volando sobre nuestras cabezas. Era enorme y seguramente... no comía frutas. Sakura salió corriendo, yo me aferré más a Sasori y escondí mi cabeza en la curvatura entre su cuello y su hombro... mientras él intentaba espantarlo junto con Madara. Deidara se tiró al suelo arrodillado y se cubrió la cabeza. Itachi se acercó a el para ver cómo estaba... Se arrodilló cerca de el. Sasori y yo los mirábamos de lejos.

-Vamos, es su momento romántico.-Le susurré al oído para alejarnos un poco.

-Mjh, Hasta esa suerte tienen...-Dijo sonriendo.

Luego, con Sasori, nos alejamos de ellos y seguimos caminando. Sakura iba más adelante, Sasori y yo íbamos más atrás, mientras que Itachi y Deidara iban riendo detrás nuestro, algo alejados.

*Mientras tanto, con Itachi & Deidara...

-¿Dei? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella no le respondía, solo ocultaba su rostro con sus manos.

-Dei...

Él la abrazó. Deidara, luego de unos segundos, correspondió el abrazo ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si... es sólo que... no me gustan los murciélagos. Son muy... Drácula. -Ella rió inocentemente.

-Mjh (:

-Gracias por salvarme, Madara...

-De nada...

-Quizás ahora podemos ser amigos, ¿no?

-Si, claro...

Dei lo abrazó y Él, luego de unos segundos, correspondió el abrazo.

-Tu perfume huele bien.

-¿Te gusta? Es mi favorito...-Dijo Madara.

-Tengo frío...

-Ven...

Ella se acercó y el pasó un brazo por sus hombros, resguardándola un poco del frío.

-¡Gracias!

El se quedó pensativo. Ella era demasiado inocente... pero le gustaba,porque no era como las otras chicas. Era diferente.

**._._._._._.. & Sasori**

-¿De dónde eres?-Le pregunté a Sasori, iniciando una conversación.

-Sunna, Pais de la Arena. ¿Conoces?

-¿Me hablas Enserio? ¡Yo tambien soy de ahí! ¿Por qué nunca te he visto antes?

-Me mudé a Konoha hace un par de años cuando mi madre murió...

-Eh, lo siento... no quería...

-No, no te preocupes...-Él sonrió irónicamente.-únicamente voy cuando tengo que entrenar... O sea, todos los sábados.

-¿Entrenar?¿Qué haces?

-Fútbol, en el club Akatsuki. Seguramente lo conoces.

-¡Si! Ahí juegan mis mejores amigos, son casi mis hermanos (: Deidara Iwa, Hidan Frozen, Naruto Uzumaki...

-¡Deidara y Hidan juegan conmigo! Naruto está en una categoría más baja... Nunca fuiste a ningún partido...

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Una cara como la tuya no se olvida fácilmente, si te hubiera visto... te recordaría.

Me limité a reír.

-Yo iba a ese club, pero a Danzas.

-¿Cómo es tu apellido?

-**._._._._._..**

Él se quedó pensativo por unos segundos.

-¡**._._._._._.! **¡Si! Ganaste un montón de campeonatos nacionales e internacionales representando a Akatsuki, a Sunna, al Pais & al Continente. ¿no?

-Si... -Una sonrisa de idiota se plantó en mi cara al recordar todos aquellos momentos.

-No vas más a danza, ¿Por qué?

-Tuve un accidente muy grave. Todavía estoy recuperándome. No puedo volver a bailar nunca más.

Se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Fue un ajuste de cuentas. Alguna venganza contra mi padre. Me quebraron la pierna izquierda en tres partes, tengo la rodilla sacada de lugar y mi tobillo derecho esta a la miseria. Durante un par de años soporté el dolor y seguí bailando, pero eso me hacía hacer fuerza mal con la espalda. Terminé desviándome la columna, y en un salto me rompí dos vértebras. Sólo duré un mes así. No aguanté el dolor, ni siquiera la morfina pudo calmarme. Tuve que ir al médico.

-¿Por qué no fuiste antes? Te hubieras ahorrado todo eso...

-Si, lo sé. Pero cuando me golpearon la primera vez, a los pocos meses tenía un torneo importante que teníamos que ganar si o si. Si iba a un médico, iba a estar en reposo durante un año o más. No podía faltar. Y después no quise ir porque se juntaban otros campeonatos y teníamos que ganarlos...

El volvió a quedarse callado, buscando las palabras correctas.

Yo reí.

-Es mentira...-Reí-Gané una beca y a fines de este año viajo a Francia a recibirme allá.

-¡Eres una...! -El rió, e intentó tirarme hacia atrás, aunque no me soltaba. Me agarré más a Él y sonreí.

-Quizás valla más seguido a ver a mis amigos...

-Mjh, sería lindo verte ahí...

Deidara interrumpió la conversación, corriendo hacia nosotros y gritando como un niño pequeño:

-¡ALLÁ ESTA EL CAMINO AZUL Y EL LAGO, ESTAMOS MUY CERCA DEL CAMPAMENTO! -

- Gracias al cielo , tengo hambre...-Dijo Madara persignándose, él venía detrás de Deidara.

Nos unimos a Sakura...

-Esperen... ¿no esa la bandera? - Dijo Madara señalándola...


	6. Sky

_*Modo de texto:_

Relato normal ; *_Pensamientos* ;_ -Conversaciones ; _**Frases de canciones acordes al momento.**_

_**•Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (Por desgracia, no fueron mi idea.) Son de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 5: GoodNight.<p>

"3 son multitud"

Una vez que ganamos el primer reto y Madara comía feliz sus golosinas, algo inesperado paso:

-Chicos, me siento mal - Dijo Deidara agarrándose la cabeza.

-Que te pasa?- Dijo Madara preocupado soltando sus golosinas.

-Le duele la cabeza, ¿no es lógico? -Dijo Sasori

-Y como se supone que nos vamos a arreglar para el próximo reto? -Dijo Sakura

Justo en ese momento , el segundo reto salió a la luz. -CHICOS. FELICITACIONES A LA CARPA NUMERO 7 QUE GANÓ EL PRIMER RETO. AHORA VAMOS POR EL SEGUNDO. EL SIGUIENTE RETO, ES QUE ... 3 DE LOS INTEGRANTES DE CADA GRUPO , DEBE ENTRAR AL BOSQUE A BUSCAR UNA BANDERA VERDE Y EL GANADOR SERÁ PREMIADO CON UN REPRODUCTOR DE MÚSICA. LES DESEO MUCHA SUERTE, EL TIEMPO CORRE A PARTIR DE ¡AHORA! -

Dicho esto , todos en la carpa nos miramos para decidir quienes de los cinco seríamos los que íbamos a ir.

-Yo me quedo - Dijo Dei.

-Yo me quedo con Él- Sonrió Madara.

-¿OSEA QUE YO TENGO QUE IR CON ELLOS DOS? - Dije gritando histéricamente.

-Si, ¿algún problema? - Dijo Sasori.

-Si, muchos.

-No entiendo que problema tenes.. Total si tenes frío, te prestan la campera. Si estas cansada, te llevan. ¿De qué te quejas?

-Me quejo de tener que soportarlos a los dos.

-Ok. entonces dame el buzo de Sasori, y quédate si tanto te molesta. Todos tenemos frío.

-Antes de tener que soportarte, toma el buzo. Prefiero morir de frío.

Me saqué el buzo y se lo tiré en la cara.

-Gracias, gordi.-Dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

Pero en ese momento un brazo interrumpió todo. Le arrebató el buzo de la mano y volvió a dármelo. Era Sasori.

-Yo te lo presté a vos, no a ella. Dejen de discutir y vamos, quiero ganar. Me puse el buzo y salimos en camino al bosque.

-¿Quien va a ser el líder?

-Creo que es obvio.-Dijo Sasori sonriendome.

Despues de recorrer el bosque por media hora, alguien habló.

-¿Alguna vez tuviste novia, Sasori?-Soltó Sakura.

-Chicas miles, novia ninguna. ¿Vos?

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJ ¿Enserio? ¿Enserio le preguntás eso a Skura?-Dije soltando una carcajada.

-Agh, lo mismo que vos, Saso.

-¿Y vos, **._._._._._.**? -Me preguntó Sasori.

-Si, tuve.

-¿Chicos o novios?

-Un novio. Pero fue hace un tiempo.

-¿Por qué cortaron?-Dijo Sakura interesada.

-Porque el no me tomaba enserio, estaba con todas y yo quería algo estable.

-Todos son iguales.-Dijo ella.

-¿Enserio? ¿Enserio, Saku?-Dijo Sasori riéndose de ella.

-TODOS. -Dije casi gritando.

-¡Miren, ahí está la bandera! ¡En el medio del lago!-Dijo señalándola Haruno.

-¿Quien va?-Dije mirándolos.

-Voy yo, pero no me quiero mojar la ropa.-Dijo tratando de sonar provocativa

-Aw, que lástima. Me das pena. Ahora te tirás.-Dije.

-Sacátela, yo no tengo problema.-Sonrió Saori.

-Bueno, amor.-

Cuando volví a mirarla, estaba en ropa interior abrazando a Sasori

-¿Te podés tirar, YA? - Solté enojada, pero tratando de que no se notara. Sasori me miró, pero le habló a ella.

-¿Me tiro con vos?

-Dale... -Dijo ella sonriendo y saltando al agua. No pude evitar mirarlos con enojo, pero no dije nada. Ellos nadaron hasta el medio del lago y agarraron la bandera. Cuando estaban acercándose a la orilla, Sakura tomó a Sasori del cuello y lo besó. Él no se separó, solo me miraba.

-*Tosí* ¿Podemos irnos AHORA? - Dije tratando de parecer enojada. Aunque .. ¿estaba enojada?

-Claro, princesa.-Dijo Él separándose de ella, sonriéndome. Salió del agua y Sakura lo siguió, enojada por haber cortado el beso. Se vistieron y fuimos con el coordinador. Nos dieron el reproductor y fuimos a la carpa. No le dirigí la palabra a ninguno de los dos.

-Aproveché que se fueron , y armé la fogata- Dijo Madara orgulloso , señalando la fogata que había logrado hacer.

-Dei esta descansando adentro, recién se durmió.

-Y ahora se va a despertar, tengo que hablar con ella- Dije entrando a la carpa, seguida de Madara .. quien me tiro para afuera del brazo y me dijo:

-Vuelvo a repetirte, recién se durmió , esta descansando , no se puede entrar.

-Es mi amiga, tengo que hablar con ella, lo va a entender-Dije intentando soltarme

-Yo la cuíde, y pasa sobre mi si queres entrar - No pude evitar sonreír. Logan lo miro y dijo: -Comemos? -Creo que vos ya comiste - Solté y empuje a Madara para poder entrar a la carpa

- Yo no tengo hambre.-Dije.

Madara me alzó y me sacó de la carpa mientras yo pataleaba y gritaba. Me tapó la boca , se acercó y me hablo en el oíde, pero fuerte para que el resto pudiera escuchar:

-**._._._._._.** si no queres que te sostenga así toda la noche, no entres a la carpa y come.

-Ajjjj , vallan al Pen House - Dijo Sakura

-Madara, si no querés que te pegue toda la noche, soltala y come - Dijo Sasori , imitando a Madara.

Dei salio de la carpa.

-Hacía falta tanto ruido? , quiero dormir .. ya esta lista la comida? -

-Si vamos a comer - Dijo Madara sonriéndole.

Durante la comida, nadie sabía que decir hasta que Sakura rompió el silencio.

-Podemos poner música?

-Oasis! - Dije prácticamente gritando.

-LITTLE MIX! - Dijo Sakura

-Ariana grande o RadioHead - Dijo Deidara

-No quiero escuchar su música plástica - Dijo Sasori agarrando el reproductor - Yo quiero escuchar Pink Floyd. Aunque quiza no conozcan lo que es la buena música.

-Y por lo visto ,vos no tenes buen gusto - Dije parandome.

-A mi solamente me gusta lo mejor -Dijo acercándose a mi.

-A vos te gustan las zorras - Dije acercándome a Él, para darme la vuelta y entrar a la carpa.

-Buenas noches.

-Creo que es hora de que TODOS nos vallamos a dormir - Dijo Madara yendo a la carpa detrás de mi... seguido de Sasori, quien lo siguió casi corriendo.

Todos entraron a la carpa y se acomodaron como ya Madara , el 'lider' había dicho.

-LAS REGLAS: NO QUIERO RUIDOS EXTRAÑOS, MOVIMIENTOS EXTRAÑOS, VOCES EXTRAÑAS NADA EXTRAÑO .. QUEDO CLARO .. SASORI? -Dijo Madara riendo.

-Claro - Dijo Sakura contestando por logan.

-Ajjj - Dije y me di la vuelta para domir.

Después de 10 minutos, cuando todas las luces estaban apagadas, Max roncaba y el resto por lo visto dormía...

-Buenas noches, princesa- Dijo Sasori en mi oído, mientra me abrazaba por la cintura.

-Buenas noches, Saso - Dije sonriendo para dormirme en sus brazos.

Estaba roja, pero estaba oscuro así que no había de que preocuparme. El momento era perfecto .. el era perfecto.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinto capítulo completo. Tuve que editar el cuarto, porque no me gustaba cómo había quedado... <strong>


	7. Smile

_*Modo de texto:_

Relato normal ; *_Pensamientos* ;_ -Conversaciones ; _**Frases de canciones acordes al momento.**_

_**•Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (Por desgracia, no fueron mi idea.) Son de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 6: El chico nuevo.<p>

Eran las 10:00 am cuando desperté. Aun seguia rodeada por Sasori. Se ve, que en el medio de la noche me di la vuelta y quedé mirando al lugar donde Él se encontraba. Por lo que estabamos los dos abrazados mirandonos frente a frente.

-Buen día , ¿cómo dormiste, princesa? - Dijo con una sonrisa, mirándome a los ojos y hablando en voz baja para que nadie escuchara.

-Mejor que nunca... ¿vos? - Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa. Y noté que no había nadie en la carpa .. solo Él y yo .

-Muy bien... - Dijo sentándose - ¿Sabias? Sos muy linda cuando dormís.- Sonrió.

Dicho eso , salió de la carpa. Aproveché que no había nadie y me cambie. Me puse un short de jean tiro alto color durazno, una musculosa pupera corta blanca que tenia escrito: YOU AND I y me puse mis adidas neo blancas, Me deje el pelo suelto y salí de la carpa.

-Por fin se despertó la princesa de Saso- Dijo Madara sonriendo igual que Dei. Sakura miró mal y se levanto al baño. Sasori me guiño el ojo.

Dicho esto , los altavoces se encendieron y Shania habló:

CHICOS TENEMOS UNA MARAVILLOSA NOTICIA PARA USTEDES. HAY UN CHICO NUEVO EN EL CAMPAMENTO, SU NOMBRE ES NÍCOLAS ADAMS Y NECESITA UN GRUPO. POR LO QUE JAMES Y YO DECIDIMOS, IRA A LA CARPA NUMERO 7 . ASI QUE, RECIBAN A SU NUEVO INTEGRANTE CHICOS. A CONTINUACION DAREMOS EL NUEVO RETO: SERAN RETOS DEPORTIVOS.  
>1- CARRERA DE NATACIÓN - Un integrante de cada equipo deberá participar en una carrera de natación GANARÁ 10 PUNTOS.<br>2- PARTIDO DE TENNIS - Un integrante de cada equipo deberá participar en un partido de tennis GANARÁ 10 PUNTOS.  
>3- FUTBOL (SOLO CHICOS)- Dos integrantes de cada equipo deberan participar en un partido de fútbol GANARÁ 10 PUNTOS. 4- BAILE (SOLO CHICAS)- Dos integrantes de cada equipo deberan participar en una competencia de baile<br>GANARÁ 10 PUNTOS.  
>5- CARRERA A CABALLITO - Dos integrantes de cada equipo. Un chico y una chica. GANARÁN 20 PUNTOS 6- UNA PIRAMIDE DE EQUIPO - El equipo que tenga la piramide mas 'ingeniosa' en 10 minutos, gana 50 PUNTOS.<br>ESPERO QUE TENGAN MUCHA SUERTE Y COMO DICE JAMES: QUE GANE EL MEJOR .

A penas terminó de decir eso, nos dimos la vuelta porque alguien había llegado... Él había llegado.

-Hola a todos. Soy Itachi, su nuevo compañero. Espero llevarme bien con todos.-Se presentó con una perfecta sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

Le sonreí y me presenté.

-Soy **._._._._._.**, un gusto conocerte.

-Yo soy Sasori, y lo mío no se toca. -Dijo apretando la mandíbula mientras me miraba.

-Soy Sakura, y no tengo novio.-Dijo guinándole un ojo.

-¿Siempre decís lo mismo, Sakura?-Pregunté.

-Problema mío.

-Yo soy Deidara.-Intervino.

-Y yo soy Marada.

-Ahora que nos conocemos todos. ¿Qué reto va a hacer cada uno?

-Yo baile.-Dije rápidamente.

-Yo también.-Dijo Sakura.

-Yo hago fútbol-Soltó Itachi.

-Yo también-Dijo Sasori.

-Madara y yo hacemos la del caballito. -Dijo Deidara sonriéndole a Madara.

-¿Quien hace natación?

-Yo voy.-Dijo Saso.

-¿Y tenis?

-Yo voy-Dijo Itachi.

-Perfecto, vamos a comenzar. -Dijo Madara.

-Sakura, ven , vamos a armar la coreo. Presta atención y si podes... seguime - Le dije mirándola para que me siguiera al otro lado de la carpa, donde se encontraba el reproductor de música.

-Deidara, ven... tenemos que practicar. Igual , levantarte va a ser lo mas facil del mundo - Dijo Él sonriendole a Dei, quien se sonrojó.

-Es fácil , tenes la pelota, me la pasas a mi , gol , ganamos - Dijo Sasori.

-Yo tambien se hacer goles - Dijo Itachi.

-Y ? -

-Que si tengo la oportunidad , lo hago - Dijo mirándome.

-¿SE PUEDEN CALLAR? . INTENTAMOS ENSAYAR! - Dijo Sakura enojada.

*Dos horas despues*

Nos dirigimos primero , a la pileta de natación donde se realizaba la primer competencia. Con solo ver a las admiradoras de Sasori , podríamos decir que ya habíamos ganado. Él se saco la remera de la forma mas sexy posible mientras se mordía el labio, lo que provocó gritos de miles de chicas. La competencia había terminado , y como era obvio ... Saso ganó! Apenas terminó la competencia, esperamos a que Logan terminara con sus chicas y se cambiara para dirigirnos a la cancha de Tenis. Donde competiría Itachi.

-Suerte Ita - Dije sonriéndole y Él correspondió la sonrisa.

-A el le inventas un apodo , y le deseas suerte .. a mi que me parta un rayo ¿no? - Dijo Sasori.

-No necesitabas la suerte, era obvio que ganabas -Dije dandome la vuelta para mirar hacia la cancha donde ya estaba empezando el partido. De repente, Itachi se distrajo mirándome mientras Sasori se acercaba y eso provocó que perdiéramos.

- ¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO? - Le grito Sasori

-Nada .. ¿vos qué estas haciendo? - Dijo Itachi , parándose delante de Sasori

-¿Y a vos que te importa lo que yo hago? - Dijo Sasori enojado apretando los puños

-No me importas vos, me importa ella- Dijo fusilándolo con la mirada.

-Bueno eu , no perdamos tiempo y vallan a jugar AHORA - Dije casi gritando. Los dos se fueron a la cancha de fútbol mientras nosotros los seguíamos.

El partido estaba por empezar. Solo se jugarían 10 minutos. Yo estaba en primera fila, junto Deidara, Madara y Sakura

-Suerte, bebe- Le dije a Sasori sonriendo.

-¿Esto quiere decir que crees que vamos a perder? - Dijo él correspondiéndome la sonrisa.

-Confio en que vamos a ganar, pero por las dudas...

El partido empezó . A los dos minutos Sasori hizo un gol y todo nuestro equipo lo gritó yo solo sonreí cuando el me lo dedicó.

A los 5 minutos, el gol .. fue de Itachi y no pude evitar gritarlo. Faltaba 1 minuto para terminar el partido y Sasori estaba por hacer otro gol . De repente, Itachi le sacó la pelota y el gol fue de Él. El partido terminó y ambos se acercaron . Sasori parecía querer matar a alguien.

-¿Por qué mierda me sacaste la pelota ? El gol iba a ser mio - Gritó empujando a Itachi

-Eu , no se peleen. Lo importante es que ganamos - Dije tratando de calmar a Sasori

- Y vos a sus goles los gritas, a los mios no. - Dijo agarrándome el brazo

-Soltame me tengo que ir - Le dije casi gritando. Me soltó, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Nadie lo siguió , sabiamos que estaba enojado .. ni siquiera Sakura.

Era nuestro turno de bailar. Bailaríamos la canción: BLURRED LINES. Cuando empezamos a bailar, no lo vi por ningun lado. Pero cuando estabamos a mitad de la coreo lo vi, alejado de todos, en una esquina de la pared, cruzado de brasos mirandome. Entonces sonreí y le puse mas onda a la segunda mitad. Terminamos y como era de esperarse GANAMOS. Los demás se fueron corriendo a ver el ultimo reto. Sasori me agarró del brazo y nos separamos de todos.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir...-Dije sonriendole.

-¿Cómo no iba a venir a ver a mi princesa? -Me dijo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

-Pense que estabas enojado...

-No puedo enojarme con vos.

El me miró a los ojos y por un segundo todo nuestro alrededor desapareció. Se acercó, sin dejar de mirarme y cuando estaba a centímetros de besarme, me dijo:

-Te quiero, **._._._._._.**.

Me sorprendí al escucharlo. El era tan perfecto, eran tan espectacular que no podía ser mío nada más. Cerré los ojos y él unió sus labios con los míos. Era tierno, romántico y algo posesivo. Seguía agarrado a mi cintura, yo lo abracé por el cuello. Me mordió el labio y yo sonreí... Seguramente hacía lo mismo con todas, pero alguna razón se sentía diferente. Parecía real, parecía verdadero. Me dejé llevar por ese momento, aferrándome a él. El oxígeno se hizo necesario y cortamos el beso, pero no nos separamos demasiado.

-Creo que tenemos que ir a ver la última competencia...-Dijo Él sonriéndome.

-Claro, vamos.-Le volví a sonreir y fuimos a ver a los otros. Él no soltó el agarre de mi cintura, fuimos caminando así hasta el lugar de la competencia. Me gustaba tenerlo cerca.


End file.
